


On History and Chess

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: On History and Pie [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check please au, Check please ficlet, Gen, chubby jack, history nerd jack, jack didn't get into hockey, jack is a history grad student, non athletic jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack and his chess partner (retired history professor Chester Jefferson) talk chess and potential love. Takes place duringOn History and Pie, shortly after Jack discovers the Bread and Butter bakery and meets Bitty.   A nonathletic!Jack ficlet, where grad student and history nerd, Jack Zimmermann, meets the cute Samwell student/baker Eric Bittle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet probably makes more sense if you read the first part. I adore non athletic!Jack.

Jack looked for Chester in their usual spot at the Samwell Senior Center. He plopped the paper bag from Bread and Butter Bakery and his to-go tray with two cups of coffee on the table.

“You’re late.”

“I’m right on time,” Jack said with a smile.

“I suppose. Have a seat, Jack.”

Chester looked at the bag, and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s this?”

“Oh, some scones from a place on campus.”

“Scones? Fancy.”

Jack smirked and began to set up the pieces, while Chester took a sip of his coffee. Jack remembered the day he saw the flyer in the history department office:

> _Retired History Prof looking for chess partner. Sunday Mornings at the Samwell Senior Center. Interested? Contact Chester J. at 857-847-3464._  
> 

It was one of the best impulse decisions Jack had made -- apart from walking into the Bread and Butter that first time. Chester and Jack had been playing chess every Sunday for the last six months, and in that time, Chester had become a hero and mentor for Jack. He taught history for over 30 years at Brown, Harvard, and Columbia; had fought in the Korean War; had written two books; and listened -- really _listened_ \-- when Jack spoke. Jack always looked to Chester for advice, and always took it seriously.

“E4.”

“E5.”

“F4. What has you so chipper today, Jack?”

“E captures f4. What do you mean?”

“Knight f3. Chipper. You have a look about you today, one that I don’t think I’ve ever seen before.”

“Bishop e7.” Jack shrugged, “I don’t think there’s anything different about me.”

“Knight c3.” Chester took a bite of his scone. His eyes opened wide as he chewed, “Now that is one hell of a scone.”

“Isn’t it?” Jack beamed. “Bishop h4. Check.”

Chester finished chewing, then studied Jack rather than the board. “King e2. Who made these?”

“D5. They’re from a bakery on campus.”

“Knight captures d5. Yes, but who _made_ them?”

Jack’s face betrayed him again as he felt himself blush. “Knight f6. This person at the bakery. His name is Eric.”

“Eric?” Chester said with a small smirk. “Interesting. Knight captures f6. Check.”

“Queen captures f6. Interesting? He’s works at the bakery. He’s a junior at Samwell, and he also plays hockey, he likes history, and he’s such a great baker.”

“D4. Is that right?” Chester said.

“Bishop j4.”

“Queen d2. And how often do you go to this bakery? For these amazing… _scones_?”

Jack frowned and looked at the board. “Knight c6. Well, you know. Two… or three times a week.”

Chester laughed softly. “And do these _scones_ enjoy the company of fine history scholars with a good heart?”

“Chester… C3.”

Chester sat back in his chair, and looked at Jack. “Well?”

Jack sighed and said, “I don’t know.”

“In all the time I’ve known you, never once have you ever expressed interest in anyone that wasn’t dead and written about in a book. So good for you, son! Now the question is, are you going to do something about it?”

Jack shrugged.

“It would behoove you to do so, Jack. I want to see you happy. There’s more to life than just history. There’s also love,” Chester said with a twinkle in his eye. “But what do I know? C4.”

Jack looked at Chester. He reached for his scone and took a bite, and pictured Bitty making them. Instantly, he smiled.

“It’s your move, Jack.”

“What?”

“Your move…” Chester said pointing to the board.

Jack nodded. “I’ll try to talk to him. I promise. J5”

“Good. Oh, and Jack?”

“Yes.”

“Checkmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> For [Devereauxsdisease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/) who prompted this ficlet.
> 
> Come say hi to me over on the [Tumblrererers](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
